1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a display method, which are capable of outputting a visible light communication signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A visible light communication technology using a backlight of a display is disclosed. Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-43706 and Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-212768 disclose a display device that superimposes communication information, which is formed of visible light, on a video signal, and displays the superimposed communication information.